Movie Night's Better With You
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: Ember the Arcanine has yearned for her master, Derick for the longest! This movie night will satisfy those feelings... But, Will Derick feel the same? F Arcanine X M Trainer Requested by DreadScot1337


_**Alrighty! This marks the beginning of the requests that I was asked of during the school year!~ This was requested by DreadScott! Enjoy!~**_

* * *

I lay on the couch closest to the door, waiting for "Him" to walk through the door. I lay in wait quietly for the sound of the door knob to click. I perk up as I hear what I wanted to hear. I watch the door open, I start wagging my tail as I see Derick walk through the door.

"Derick!"

I jump up and pounce on him, my tail beating rapidly back and fourth.

"Ember! Calm down girl, I'm just getting back from work!"

He chuckles as he motions me to get off.

"What? I'm excited about tonight!"

He looks at me for a few seconds, then realizes why.

"Oh right, movie night~ Sometimes, you can be very childish."

He says jokingly, only if he knew what I have in mind for tonight~ I have been wanting him... no... NEEDING him for a long time. Ever since he evolved me on my sixteenth birthday I needed him. Tonight's the night. The night I will get him to feel the same way I feel of him, I want us to be one an others one and only...

" I'm not childish~ I'm Twenty-one~"

He pets me lightly and I rub up against him.

"I know that."

He says calmly.

"Well, now I'm going to sleep a bit, wake me up in two."

I nod as he takes off his boots and puts them on the shoe rack and he walks to the couch. Usually I would get mad if he slept on the couch, but today I don't mind. Earlier this week, I found his "Secret stash", so I planned out that I'll get one of his DVDs for tonight. Oh~ I feel so dirty just thinking of it!~

"Okay~" I think to myself as I sneak down the hall.

"Just go to his room..."

I approach his door, it's closed, I try to open it, but it's locked.

"Crap... how am I going t- Oh, silly me~"

I blow a small flame from my mouth and blow over my nail, then I start to pick at the lock on his door. Which I make quick work of.

"Yup still got it~ Now... where did he keep it again?~"

I think on it a bit, then raise a finger as I remember.

"Oh yeah~ "

I open a drawer hidden under his bed.

"Here we are~"

I search through the draw, there were a variety of explicit "toys" and DVDs, and a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey.

"I knew you were an interesting man~ Ooh~ What's this?"

I find a disc that catches my eye, I quickly pick it out and hide it in my light clothing.

"Boy, Derick will be surprised when he sees this!~ "

I go back out of his room, close the door, and lock it again. I walk back to the living room and sit on the opposite couch across from the one he was asleep on. I sit there for a while, just thinking on what it'll be like... I soon get bored just sitting there, so I decide to pass the time...

"Still an hour and a half to go before I show him my love for him..."

I sigh out quietly, I decide to go play some Minecraft on my PC. I go ahead and boot up my city world that I'm nearly done with. I continue to build the last few houses in said city. I soon finish in fifteenth minutes, which didn't really burn much time...

"Uhg... what else can I do- Oh!~"

I get up and run to my room and grab my tablet and search through the apps on it. I giggle as I select Flappy bird off the list. I start it off...

"Eee! No! Come on! The second pipe!?, Again!"

I ended up playing for an hour, trying to beat my original high score of thirty. Why is that game so hard?

"Oh! Fifteen minuets~ Should I wake him up early?... yes I should!~"

I talk to myself out loud, so with nothing else on my mind, I run over to the couch and jump onto Derick.

"Wha! Ember!? What are yo-"

I lick his cheek and get off of him.

"Sorry~ Just had to wake you up! I'm eager for tonight!"

He chuckles as he gets up.

"Oh well, fifteen minuets isn't much off."

He gets up and I hug him.

"Why are you so touchy right now?"

I bark happily and respond.

"Because I'm really eager!"

He smiles.

"Okay, okay Ember!"

I bark again, then.

"Oops! Almost forgot the popcorn!~"

I bolt off to the kitchen and grab what we needed. I grabbed the pop corn and quickly put it in the microwave for two ten. I grab a bowl and wait for the pop corn to be ready. After the pop corn finished, I open the microwave, open the bag, and dump it into the bowl and rush back.

"You always rush everywhere..."

I sit down beside him and smile.

"Sorry."

I soon get up and approach the TV and the DVD player. I pull out the DVD from my bra, where I put the disk, I pop it in and hit "Play". I blush and sit down beside him.

"What did you ch-... Ember?"

I smirk and look over at him.

"Yes Derick?"

I look at him, his expression is one of confusion and somewhat of fear.

"Where did...you... how did you get in my room?"

I look back at the screen, I watch on. It was of a trainer and his teenage Ninetails. He was slowly fondling her small breast as she moaned his name quietly. I lay against Derick, he tries to scoot aside but he was on the end of the couch already.

"E-ember? What are you tr-"

I put a paw on his hand.

"I wanted you for a long time... I want tonight to be the night."

I lead his hand onto my breast, he quickly pulls away blushing. I whimper, wanting to feel his fondle me.

"I-I never..."

I look at him, pouting slightly as he continues.

" I never thought of you like that..."

I whine and look away.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you didn't want me..."

I whine out and cover my face.

"Ember... it's okay..."

I perk up when he said that.

"Really?~"

I smile at him, he smiles back and pets me.  
"Yeah, just, don't be so forceful about it."

I nod, then I ask him.

"Could we still do it?"

He stiffens up slightly, then sighs and relaxes.

"Okay Ember."

I yip and jump up wagging my tail. I hug him and lick his cheek.

"Thank you!~"

He pats my back to calm me down a bit.

"Let me get re-"

I quickly interrupt him.

"No, now!~"

I bark out.

"Um... Are you sur-"

"Yes! I am sure!"

Derick sighs and I give him a cute look.

"I'm ready now... Can we just start now?"

He nods, then puts a hand on my shoulder, he slowly moves his hand down to my chest. He hesitates slightly before he pulls down my top. He looks at my double D breasts.

"I just noticed how big your breasts are..."

I moan slightly as he squeezes them slowly. I still couldn't grasp the moment, it's actually happening! Derick's finally going to make me his! He pushes through the fur that covers my breasts to expose my black nipples. I stiffen slightly from what he did next. He gets up and motions me to lay down on the couch. I do as he asked of me, I feel him pull my pants off quickly.

"Do you want it rough?~"

I start panting slightly... wow, I never thought I could be turned on so easily!

"T-this isn't my first time, so give it to me hard!~"

He nods as he spreads my legs open and undoes his pants.

"Oh, no oral?"

I ask him, he looks at me.

"Do you want oral?"

I promptly shake my head.

"Okay, get ready~"

I nod, then I feel him grinding against my slit. I moan softly at the feeling of him rubbing it against my sensitive lips. He puts a hand on one of my breasts and squeezes it softly, as he dose so my lips get wetter than they were before. I moan between pants as he continues to grind his length against my cunt.

"Want me to put it in now?~"

I look up at him.

"Do you even have to ask?~"

I moan out as seductively as I could. Shortly after I said that, he pushes into me. I let out a long moan as her pushes all eight inches into me.

"Woah! You're very hot!~"

I giggle as he starts thrusting in and out of me.

"What do you expect from your horny fire dog?~"

He moans as he continues to fuck me in the missionary position, still fondling my tits. This is better than I imagined! Not only he's doing me, he's actually dominating me! He has me spread eagle on the couch and pounding my cunt relentlessly! A true dream come true~

"You're big!~"

He moans and smiles at me as he puts his hand between my legs and rubs my clit as he pounds me, and he goes from fondling my tit to pinching my nipple.

"Oh Arceus yes!~"

He moans out my name as he pinches my nipple harder. I let out a yip to warn him he was pinching me to hard, he quickly lightens up. I start to feel pressure build up inside me.

"I-I'm going to cum soon!"

We literally said it at the exact same time!

"L-looks like we're closer than we thought!~"

He moans out as he thrusts harder into my dripping wet cunt, each thrust he pushes even deeper. I push myself up and wrap my arms around his chest as I start bucking my hips against his, letting light whimpers with each thrust.

"Can't hold it anymore!~ "

I yelp out as I force him to hilt into me as I howl and cum all over his waist. He lets out a loud moan as he cums inside me, which prolonged my orgasm. I let out a few more whimpers and howls as my orgasm subsides slowly. We both slump back trying to catch our breath.

"I... I will always treasure this day~...

I moan out still in an orgasmic high.

"I don't... know why we didn't act on this earlier... Ember...~"

I nuzzle him lightly.

"Same here Derick..."

We smile at each other before drifting off to sleep... When I woke up, it was one in the afternoon and Derick was gone. I realized I was back on my spot on my couch, facing the door.

"Oh no... please don't tell me that was all a dream!"

I slightly panic, then realize I'm still completely in the nude. I run to the movie room, the T.V. Was off, but my clothes were still there. I sigh,

"Did it happen?"

I ask myself, I hear the door knob clicking and rush back to the door. The door opens and I'm greeted by Derick running up to me and lifting me in a hug.

"Hey honey!~"

He exclaims, I smile, now realizing for real that it really happened. It wasn't one of my erotic dreams again.

"Hi Hon~"

I respond as he puts me down on the ground and closes the door.

"Did you just get up right now?"

He asks me, I nod in response.

"Okay~ Well, you, no, WE should take a shower."

I smile while blushing slightly.

"Okay!~ I'll just get my clothes~"

I run to my room and get my clothes. I come back out to join my lover, as we walk to the bathroom, I think to myself...

"Hmph... Just last night... we wern't sure about any sort of relationship... now, we are going for the long run... wow..."

* * *

_**That's it!~ Liked it? That's great! Well, ready for more! Vasty out!~**_


End file.
